Studies elucidate cause and pathogenesis of chronic degenerative CNS disorders with emphasis on MS, ALS, Parkisonism-dementia, Parkinsons's, Pick's, and Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's chorea, supranuclear palsy, other presentile dementias, spinocerebellar ataxias, epilepsy, chronic encephalitis with focal epilepsy, muscular dystrophies, chronic schizophrenia, autism, SSPE, PML, dialysis encephalopathy, and intracranial neoplasm. Even familial, apparently hereditary diseases may be slow virus infections. Subacute spongiform virus encephalopathies: kuru and Creutzfeldt-Jakob disese (CJD) of man; scrapie and mink encephalopathy are caused by unconventional viruses wtih unique properties posing important theoretical problems to microbiology and molecular biology; a major goal is elucidation of their structure and mechanisms of replication. Transmissible virus dementias are increasingly recognized worldwide causes of death: high incidence foci, transmission by corneal transplant or brain surgery, and occupational hazards from exposure to diseased or infectious brain. In order to determine the usual mode of infection with the virus, a worldwide epidemiological study of transmissible virus dementia (CJD) cases is underway with special attention to familial clusters of cases and with a quest for possible relationship of scrapie of sheep to the human disease. Familial and nonfamilial dementia and the dementias of senility are studied. The autoimmune responses to specific brain antigens in CNS diseases are under intensive investigation. DNA in situ hybridization and electrophoretic focusing partition of proteins along with enzymatic and hybridoma immunofluorescence and many other techniques are used to try to identify viral subunit and partial genomes in tissues in chronic diseases.